


We Are Sun and Moon

by krispytitan (Nagaplease)



Series: Toddlers AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Toddlers AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagaplease/pseuds/krispytitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin doesn't like relationships. He finds them too overbearing. Also, he only has time to be a father, and sometimes he works. But he might reconsider after he meets a grumpy guardian.</p><p>Levi is pulling two jobs to make ends meet for his two brats. He doesn't have time for a relationship, nor would he want one.  But somehow, the tall, annoying, flirt will help him out more than one way.</p><p>Reiner somehow gets drag along with this and sometimes babysits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday: Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a AU with some of the 104th squad as toddlers. And this somehow came out. Please note that Armin is the only one who shares a last name. Since in this AU he is Erwin's son. So he is a Smith. The rest of the toddlers will get an expatiation of their relationship with their guardians. And yeah. Hope you enjoy. All mistakes are mine.

Erwin woke up to the sun rays hitting his face. He notice that he wasn't in his bedroom. Nor his usual hotel room. He started to properly wake up and try to remember the events last night. He notice that the room he was in was more personalized. He groaned as he realized that he went home with the stranger rather than his hotel room. He went against his own rule. He doesn't like going to someone’s place for the night. He doesn't like the morning after which led the questions, the person wanting his life story, what he does, if he wants it to become more than one night stand. Which is a no. He wont share his job, nor his life story, and most certainly he doesn't want a one night stand to blossom into a relationship. He started to look around to see what where he was. He notice that the room he was in had a recurring theme of outer space. Jesus Christ how young he go for last night. Hopefully old enough to be in the drinking age. He saw photos on the nightstand. It was of two people in it. A male and female, they look similar, siblings he assumed. Everything about the male looked average. Same goes for the female. Now he had to guess one it was that he slept with. Next to the photo was a digital clock with the time being 11:08 am.

“Fuck.” He cursed as he started to look for his pants. He found them by the end of the bed and fished out his phone. He had two missed calls and one message from Reiner. The first miss call was at 9:27 am, the other at 10:33 am. The message was sent at 10:52 am. The text message read, “don’t worry. got it covered.”

Erwin didn't like it when he got sloppy with his one night stands cause it interferes with his routine for the following morning. He was about to call Reiner back when he heard footsteps coming form the hallway. They sounded heavy. He slept with the brother. 

“Oh, you woke up.” The male said. He was at average height and had dirty blond hair. Also he was sweating. 

“I came back from my jog, I was hoping that you would want to go get brunch?”

Erwin didn't have time for brunch, nor did he want to go. He wasn't even suppose to be here. 

“Sorry Dave,” Erwin tried to recall his name, “but I have to be somewhere by 11:30.”

“It’s David, but okay maybe another time?”

This is what Erwin doesn't like to deal with. Seeing the hope in those eyes, but he has crushed so many before, one more shouldn't be a problem. 

“Right, David, how could I forget? But as much I would love to have a next time with you, I have to leave the state for business reasons. And I am not sure when I will return. I would hate giving you false hope of my return.” No, he wouldn't. 

“Oh, right its fine. But can I have your number when you do come back we can do things?” David said flirtatious. 

Erwin thought it over. He was getting tired of going to bars and picking someone up, which wasn't hard for him to do. But he doesn't want to do all of that work every time he felt like letting loose every now and then. He figured a regular booty call wouldn't be as bad. 

“Sure. But I’ll call you when I come back. So maybe its best if you give me your number.”

David writes down his number on a piece of paper and gives it to Erwin. Erwin looks at it and he notice that its on a flyer for an event form a nearby university. So he wasn't that young. Most likely a junior. 

“Right. Well, I have to get going. I’ll see you around.” Erwin said as he was rushing to get dressed. 

“See you around.” David tried to go for a kiss goodbye, but Erwin moved his head to the side and he got his check. 

Erwin left the apartment and started his way back home. He let the cold air whip against him. It felt soothing in a way. He looked at his phone and it was ten more minutes till 11:30 am. He didn't need to be anywhere, he just wanted to leave as soon as he can. He finally called down a cab and started to look through his emails, nothing there mostly coupons for Toy R Us, or Barnes & Noble. However, as he looked through his calendar and notice he did have an appointment at 1 pm for one of his patience, Brad Johnson. The football quarterback that got injured from a serious car crash. He groan as he knew that Johnson tends to go over their session which makes him go home later than he would like. 

The cab pulled over to the curb in front of suite apartment building that he lives in. He pays the driver, goes through the lobby and enters the elevator. There was already three other people in there, all of them knowledge each others presence but said nothing. By the 5th floor he was the only in the elevator left, which wasn’t surprising since fewer people lived on the higher floors. He reached his floor but walked pass his suite and kept walking down a few doors down. 

He knocks and then opens the door. He sits on the couch and sees the mess on the floor. Crayons spread throughout the floor, cereal crumbs, a new juice spill he notices, and blocks piled up. 

“Good to see that you are alive and well.” A voice said from the kitchen.

“Can you not start?” Erwin said as he rest his head against the couch. 

“Well, can you start picking up the mess that is in front of you? I have class soon and don’t have time to clean up since I had two toddlers to get ready for preschool.” Reiner says as he gives Erwin coffee and then disappears into the hallway. 

“Why do you have coffee ready for me? And I tell you that I can hire a babysitter for Armin if he starts to become to much for you to handle.” He replies back as he drinks his coffee. 

“One, you are always here or at work if Armin is at preschool. And two, I’m kidding. Annie loves it when they have their sleepovers. Also I will not allow some stranger take care of Armin when I am perfectly cable of doing it.”

“I am not always here. I just prefer it here when Armin isn't at the suite with me.” Erwin starts to pick up the mess on the floor. “Also that’s good to hear, cause I wasn't going to pay someone if I have a babysitter for free.”

“Ha! Aren't you the hilarious type,” Reiner appears with a messenger bag and books in his arms. “Well, I have to go for class now. You are picking them up right?”

“…Yeah.”

“You hesitated. Why did you hesitate? Do you have work today? If not I can skip my last class to pick them up.” 

“No, no, I will not be a reason that affects your education negatively. But I do have one patience, Johnson. I will be able to pick them up. Calm down.” 

“Alright. Call me if something comes up. My living room better be clean by the time I come back home.” Reiner says as he leaves the suite. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Erwin says to himself. 

By the time he cleaned up the living room and washes his cup its 12:13 pm. He decides that its best to get ready for work, he locks Reiner’s suite and heads for his own. He gets in the shower and starts to think about this day layout. 

Not much of a busy day he assumed. He would go to work after the shower and hope to be there for an hour or so, but of course Johnson tends to go over the session. Then after that pick up the kids from preschool. Then grocery shopping for dinner and take care of Annie till Reiner is done from school. Finally the remainder time is for him and Armin to bond. Sounds simple enough. 

Erwin gets out of the shower, gets ready, and out the building and blends in with the crowd.


	2. Tuesday: Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my own!

Levi has just come back from a graveyard shift as a cleaner for a hotel. He needs at least 3 hours of sleep and a cup, or two, of coffee to get ready for the hectic day. He comes back to his crap of apartment that he shares with his long time friend Petra. Also two toddlers that are under his legal care.

He goes straight to the couch to pass out on, but he notices that there is a lump covered with a dark purple blanket. He goes over and unwraps it to see Mikasa under there, he signs, picks her up and heads to his room. He finds that Eren is engulf by the covers. He gently lowers Mikasa down next to Eren. He looks over them. He can’t believe that he has to look over two young human beings. It’s not if he regrets it. He has been looking after them for six months. They been hell he can tell you that, like the time Eren threw a huge fit at the grocery store once for not being able to get a certain cereal. Levi wanted to pull out his hair. But he has already experience those little moments that make it worth wild. When Mikasa came running to him one day after he came back from work. Petra taught her to count up to 7. She was so please to show off her new skill to Levi. Those are the moments that make it worth wild in the end. He doesn't regret taking them in.

He looks over to the clock and notices that its about to be 7. He decides that he can have at least two hours of sleep before he gets Mikasa and Eren ready for their first day of preschool.

But before anything, he wakes up Petra.

“Mm. Did you just get back?” Petra muffled under from her blankets.

“Yes. I did overtime.” He said as he sat down on the corner of her bed. “Did you notice that Mikasa was out on the couch again?”

Petra threw the blankets off of her. “Was she really? I told her that if she had nightmares to come to me.”

Levi didn't say anything as he watched Petra get ready for her day.

“She isn't dealing this properly Levi. She doesn't speak about how she feels.”

“I know Petra, I know. But I don’t have the money to take her to a psychologist. I was able to get both of them in preschool for the price of one student. And the owner was nice enough to take them in when they aren't suppose to take new students. The owner is also the main teacher and a certify psychologist. So she might be able to help.”

“Why is she at a preschool then?” Petra heading to her bathroom.

“Cause she thinks it’s better to help kids in an environment that they feel comfortable and safe.“ Levi waves off. “They need to start going to preschool anyways. Since you will be moving off and won’t be able to help out as much. Mikasa and Eren need to socialize with other kids.”

Petra comes back to in the room and levels down so she could be in eye sight of Levi and says, “Levi, are you sure that you are able to take care of them by yourself? You tried your best no one will blame you if you hand them over to another family member.”

Levi shakes his head. “No, I won’t separate them. I don’t want them to think that I gave them away.”

There was a creek from the doorway and Mikasa was standing there.

“Shit.” Levi sighed getting up and going towards her.

“You don’t like me or Eren no more?”

“Of course I still like you.” Levi picked up Mikasa. “ I love you and tolerate Eren.” Levi gave Mikasa an Eskimo kiss.

“Tolerate?” She question.

“It’s another word for love. But don’t you ever doubt my love for you two. Okay?”

“Okay.” She hinted a smile.

“Geez, Levi if you become any sweeter I wouldn't be able to recognize you.” Petra said smugly.

“Don’t you start.” Levi deadpan.

“Ahh, there is he is.” She heads toward them, reaches out for Mikasa. “I can take her so you can get some sleep.”

“No. I can take a longer nap when they are at preschool. What time do you get off of work today?”

“Oh! Work! Crap! I’m gonna be late! I gotta run! I’ll be out in time for your shift at the restaurant.” Petra says as she ruffles Levi’s hair and gives an Eskimo kiss to Mikasa in a hurry and dashes out of her room and out of the apartment.

Levi fixes his hair and walks out of Petra’s room. He looks at the clock and notices that it is 7:47 am. He looks down to Mikasa to notice she is already starting at him.

“Do you want to take a bath?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to take it with Eren?”

“No.” He notice that she looked away and started to fidgeted.

“Do you me to join you?”

“Yes.” But she still refused to look towards him.

Levi puts her down. “Okay, head to the bathroom, but don’t start the water. I’ll get your clothes and some towels.”

Mikasa scurries off to the bathroom. Levi heads to his shared room, there he sees Eren still engulf in the covers and soundly asleep. He goes to the drawers and looks for his swim trunks, and Mikasa’s clothes. He usually gets offered by the brats to join them in the bathtub, but he refuses most of the time due to that its not really hygienic. He would prefer not to be sitting in someone else’s filth. But Mikasa had a nightmare so he would make an exception this time. He slips out of his work clothes and slips on his trunks. As he heads towards the bathroom, he goes to the hall closet and gets some towels out.

In the bathroom he sees that Mikasa is sitting on the toilet, playing with a rubber tiger. He sets the towels and clothes on the corner of the sink.

“Okay cub, get undress while I start the water. Or do you need my help?”

“No, I can do it.” As she started to take off her pjs.

Levi starts the water, and lets it run until it gets warm. Once its warm enough, he plugs up he drain and watches the tub get filled up. He feels a nudge on his calf. He turns around and sees Mikasa with her arms up. He picks her up, and puts her that the other side of the drain. She starts to splash the water. But looks up to Levi and turns her head and points towards her tiger by her clothes. He picks up and hands it to her. She looks pleased and continues to splash in the water. Once the tub got filled, Levi squirts some liquid in the water, and soon enough bubble starts to form. Mikasa squeals at this new addition and dives her tiger underwater, Levi smiles fondly at her, but then she looks up at him.

“Right.” He gets in, his back facing the drain so Mikasa wouldn't be near it.

He pours some of the water on her head. She counties to play with her tiger. Levi gathers some bubbles and puts it on her head. Mikasa tries to look up but can’t see the bubbles. She huffs, and Levi chuckles at that. But then Mikasa cups some bubbles and walks towards Levi. He sticks out his arms in case she slips. But she doesn't. Once she reaches him, she puts the bubbles on his cheeks and she giggles at the sight. Levi couldn't help but smile at her smugness. She then turns around and sits on his lap as she continues to play in the water. Levi figures it’s time to clean her up.

“Are you nervous for today?” He asks and he massages her hair with shampoo.

“A little, but Eren will be with me right?”

“Yes he will. But try to talk to some kids. Close your eyes.”

Mikasa did so, as Levi pours some water over her head.

“Okay you can open your eyes.”

“You too?”

Levi sighs, “Mikasa I already told you no.’

“Okay.” Mikasa sounded defeated.

“It’s not forever okay? I will come for you once its over.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Okay up you go” Levi lifts her up so she is standing. He starts to lather her body with soap. “Okay time to rinse off.” He starts to pour water over her body to wash off the soap.

“Okay. You are all done. Lets get you out the tub.”

He gets out, gets a towel, and wraps her in it and lifts her out the tub. He starts to rub her off dry.

“Can you dress yourself, or do you want me to help you?”

“Can you?”

“Yes, just sit and wait.” Levi couldn't stand that he hasn't properly cleaned himself. So he turned on the shower, shampoo and rinse off. He couldn't properly lather since Mikasa was on the toilet. But he was able to do his best. He got his own towel and wrapped it around his hips. Then strip off his trunks. He focuses on Mikasa and helps her put on her clothes.

“Okay, go to the living room as I get Eren ready.”

“Can I watch TV?”

“Yes, but only sesame street.”

Mikasa wrinkled her nose, but nodded. She started to walk towards the living room.

He picks up their dirty clothes and puts it in the hamper. He walks out of the bathroom and goes to his room. He looks at the clock by his drawer. Its 8:27. He turns around and gets some underwear and sweats to put on then he goes to wake up Eren.

“Eren, wake up.” Levi starts to shake Eren’s shoulder.

He got a grunt as a response.

“Christ, Eren wake up. It is time to get ready.”

Eren sits up and rubs his eyes. He opens his eyes and looks around. Levi rolls his eyes. Eren does this every morning. He knows what’s coming next.

“But Leeviiiiii! I don’t wanna!”

“Too bad monkey. Mikasa is waiting for you. You don’t want to keep her waiting now do you?”

Eren shook his head frantically. “No!”

“That’s what I thought. Lets give you a bath.”

Only if it was that easy. When its both Eren and Mikasa at the same time, Eren is manageable. But if taking one alone. He goes berserk. Levi doesn't let him play. He tries to get in and get out. But Eren makes things difficult.

“Eren! Hold still.”

Eren is squealing with laughter as he splashes in the tub and hides under the bubbles. Pops up and water splashing everywhere. He dreads the fact that Petra taught Eren to hold his breath underwater. Eren tries to make the bubble float in the air, but instead they just fall flat on the bathroom rug. But he keeps trying anyways.

“Clearly it won’t work Eren.” Levi says as he makes sure not to poke Eren’s eye while shampooing his hair.

“But bubbles float!”

“Not these kind.”

“Why not?”

“Cause they don’t.”

Mikasa appears by the doorway.

“Mikasa! Look!” He gets blows some bubbles in the air, but the just fall to the ground.

But then Eren slips and falls in the water. Levi panics, but pulls him straight out the tub. Eren is coughing, for he swallowed the water. Levi hoists him up to his hips and starts to pat his back to get the water out. Mikasa freezes in place. Levi can’t soothe her. He needs to make sure Eren is okay.

Eren’s cough start to subside. And then he burps.

“Leevi, no more bath.”

Levi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Eren is fine. He gives him an Eskimo kiss and Eren does it back. Levi’s heart starts to slow down. He sees Mikasa still frozen.

“He’s fine Mikasa. Relax.”

Mikasa relaxed a bit but she still looked wary. She sat down against the wall and watched Levi dress up Eren to make sure Eren doesn't get hurt in anyway. Levi set Eren down, and he walks up in front of Mikasa.

“Come on! Lets watch some sesame street!” He offered his hand to her. Mikasa truly relax and took his hand. Eren pulled her off the floor and both dashed to the living room.

Levi stayed back. He has to look after them better he thought. It could have been worse. And he wouldn't know what to do if something worse happen.

“LEEVI! Me and Mikasa are hungry!” Eren’s shout made him aware of his surroundings again.

“Coming you brat.” Levi walks into the living room and sees both on the floor watching TV.

_“Oh! I can’t wait for the number of the day. Lets find out shall we? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ah ha! The number of the day is ten! Ha Ha Ha.”_

Levi notices that Mikasa was able to count to ten without trouble. However, Eren was having a difficult time passing six. Eren looked defeated.

“Chin up Eren. You will learn soon enough.”

Eren looks at Levi. “Really?”

“Yes really.”

Eren smiles at the answer, and continues to watch with Mikasa.

Levi goes to the kitchen. He gets three bowls, picks two different cereal and pours them into the bowls. Mikasa prefers cheerios, while Eren likes Lucky Charms. Then he combines both of them into his bowl. He never did this before, but then one of them will get upset if he picks one cereal, thinking he prefer one over the other. He pours the milk, gets the spoons and goes back to the living room. He sets down the bowls on the coffee table, and sits down on the couch.

“Come and eat your cereal.”

At first they were watching the tv. But a commercial came on and they went to their bowls.

Levi checks the time and its 9:03. They have enough time to walk to the school.

After they are done eating he gets them to brush their teeth, he layers them up, wrap their necks with a scarves, and puts mittens on their hands. He carries their backpacks. Then they leave the apartment.

*  
Levi holds their hands as he crosses the street to the preschool. He is a bit early. He notices some kids already inside. But he doesn't want to leave his right away. He walks in and looks for the teacher he met before.

“Oh! You must be our two new frogs to join our pond of a school.” An overly cheerful lady says as she crouches down to face Mikasa, and Eren.

“My name is Hanji. But you can call me whatever you like as long you tell me your name.”

Mikasa grips on Levi’s hand. But Eren lets go of his.

“My name is Eren! Can I call you Ham?”

Hanji smiles, “Go for it. Five other kids already do.”

Eren smiles at that.

“What about you sweetie? What’s your name?”

Mikasa says her name.

“That’s a pretty name. I’m jealous of it.”

Mikasa eases more, and looses her grip on Levi.

“Can I call you Hanji?”

“Of course you can.”

Mikasa smiles at that.

“Why don’t you two play. We have blocks over there, a house set over there, and library over there.” Hanji points all over the room.

Eren grabbed Mikasa’s hands. “C’mon! Lets play.”

Mikasa was hesitant, but went with him.

“Cute kids.” Hanji says as she stands up. “Anything I should know beforehand?”

“Mikasa likes to keep to herself. Eren likes to have talk for the both of them. Mikasa is allergic to peanuts. Eren hates getting clean.”

“Mm. Good to know. So, any concerns or questions?”

“Not now. But if my brats don’t like it here, then you will hear my concerns.” Levi says bluntly.

Hanji bursts out laughing. “Ah, I like you. I hope they give me positive reviews though.”

Levi didn't know what to say. So he started to watch his brats as they played with the blocks by themselves. Eventually Hanji left to get ready for the day. He didn't know it but it was time for him to go. He called out Eren and Mikasa.

“I have to go now. But I will be back later on okay?” They both nodded and Levi gave them each an Eskimo kiss.

As Levi starts to walk out to the building he notices a tall, muscular blond rushing two smaller blonds. Levi thought he looked a bit to young to have kids at this age. But he caught himself and told him not to assume anything of someone he didn't know.

“Whew! Made it on time.”

“Reiner, is my daddy gonna pick us up?”

“Yeah bud, he is. If not then I will okay? Okay. Time to go to class.”

That was the last he heard the blond say, cause Levi was out the building and was heading back to his apartment.

*  
Levi made it back home, and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess Eren made. He started to tidy up the house a bit. But once he sat down on his couch he started to drift off. He felt like he was forgetting something but he couldn't remember. He set his phone on the armrest, got comfortable, and soon enough drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I hope I kept Levi in character. Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions or any of that sort comment them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes my own. I am not to pleased with how this chapter turned out. But I wanted to post something up today. Hope you enjoy.

“So Smith, what do you think about my progress?” Brad asked him.

It annoyed him when Brad called him Smith instead of Dr. Smith, but it didn’t stick when it came with Brad.

“You just gotta wait to the end to see how far you come from.”

“That’s lame of you to say.”

“It’s the truth. Anyways, I have to be somewhere. Make your next appointment with Bertolt.”

“Fine.”

Erwin went out the of the office and was off to the preschool. He was debating whether or not to take a cab. He didn’t want to pay for a ride when it’s a few blocks over. He started to walk towards the preschool.

He sees a couple with a child. He started to wonder off in his thoughts. Its been about 5 years since his last relationship. Well, a serious one. He doesn’t mind it. But sometimes he thinks it bothers Armin that he has one parent rather then two like most of his classmates. He asked him before, but he says that he is fine with only having one parent. He tells him that he has Reiner. Sure they both have Reiner, but to Erwin sees Reiner as family. He knows that Armin sees him as an older brother. Which is good. Reiner and Annie is the only constant thing in Armin’s life. Erwin counts that as a win. Sometimes he does miss the feeling of being able to call someone his beau, or cuddle with. But most people don’t want to be a parental figure to a 4 year old child when they enter a relationship. But it doesn’t bother him. He rather have Armin than a relationship. Armin is his pride and joy.

He is at the corner of the preschool. He is only late by 12 minutes. He knows Hanji doesn’t mind if he’s late, but he feels sloppy when it happens. He opens the gate of the preschool and heads down the path. He is able to see his kids through the glass door. Annie sees him first, she smiles at him. He opens the door, and Armin turns his head and beams up to his dad.

“Daddy!” Armin squeals out and rushes his stubby legs towards his father.

Erwin crouches down, extends his arms and embrace his son. “Hey buddy.” He kisses his forehead.

Armin pulls back from the hug. Annie gives his a brief hug. She started to allow him hugs not that long ago. To Erwin its an accomplishment since he has known her for most of her life and she is barely allowing him hugs.

He goes to their cubbies and gets their backpacks. “Alright. Lets go find Hanji to let her know we are leaving.”

Hanji is walking towards him. “Well, speak of the devil.” Erwin says to himself.

“Erwin! Perfect timing as usual.”

“I’m late.”

“Oh, what’s an extra ten minutes? Anyway, I need to ask you a favor.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you know that I’m going back to school for another degree. Well, my panther called me explaining that something went wrong with our project and I need to go over her house to help her out.”

“Where do I come in?”

“If you let me finish you would know. Anyways, I still have two kids. Normally, I wouldn’t mind and wait myself. But my partner needs me right away. I called their contacts but no one is answering. So I was wondering if you can wait with them for me?”

“Do I just let anyone come and pick them up?” Erwin asked sarcastically.

“Don’t be dumb. There’s only two in the contact list. Levi and Petra. Just ask for their Ids.”

“I’m sure a 39 year old man left alone with some kids is good for your business.”

Hanji smacks Erwin on the shoulder. “I left both of them a message explaining the situation and profoundly apologized to them for my unprofessional ways. Also, I left a description of you so they won’t think the worst.”

“Right. Well, yeah I don’t mind helping out a friend.”

“Ugh! Yes! Thank you!” Hanji turns her back towards Erwin. “Eren, Mikasa! Come here please.”

Two little dark hair kids start walking to Hanji. She explains to them what’s going on. Erwin notices that the girl keeps looking at him.

After Hanji was done explaining Eren nodded and Mikasa kept looking at Erwin. “Okay, I have to go now.” She kisses Erwin on the cheek. “Thanks again. I can give you that redhead’s number on my floor if you want.”

“No thank you.”

Hanji just shakes her head, then grabs her things and leaves.

Erwin feels a tug on his pant legs. Armin was looking at him, but he notices so is every other toddler in the room.

“Why don’t you guys play with the blocks?”

Armin looks hesitant at first, but Erwin gives him an encouraging nod. Armin leads the group to the blocks area. Eren keeps up with Armin’s pace and chatters away. Armin eases up more. Mikasa is slowly trailing behind them. He notices Annie sitting on some chairs that are lined up against the wall. He sits in one of them next to her. Well, he takes up two seats.

“Why aren’t you playing with them?”

She looks up to him. “ I don’t like her.”

Erwin was taken back. Annie has a tolerance level for most of toddlers. But she never bluntly says that she didn’t like anyone before.

“Why not? Did she doing anything mean to you?”

Annie shook her head. “She is with him.”

Erwin looks towards the other toddlers. Armin is playing with them. Handing blocks to Mikasa, and watches Eren destroys his creations. Armin is laughing and smiling. Eren is beaming at both of them. Mikasa is hinting towards a smile. He looks back over Annie and he sees that she is trying to give her best glare to Mikasa. Erwin can understand at a point why Annie is acting like this. Armin is her only friend. She never had to share his friendship with someone else. He is the only person Annie knows that is her age. He figures that she wasn’t ready for the sudden change.

“Annie, that is no reason not to like her. Why won’t you give her a chance?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Fine. Just don’t be mean to her.”

Annie just nodded.

“How about I braid your hair?”

Annie perks up at that. She gets off her chair and goes to Erwin. He picks her up and puts her on his lap. Annie loves it when Erwin braids her hair. He takes pride in the fact that she only allows Erwin to touch her hair. Reiner can’t braid to save his life. Erwin picked up trait when one of his exs was a beauty trainee. He considers this the only positive thing that came out of that relationship.

He combs out her hair with his fingers. He picks up some strands of hair. But he felt his leg vibrate. He shifts Annie one side, and gets it out his phone out of his pocket.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” He adjusts the phone and continues braiding.

“It’s called break. Did you pick up the kids?”

“No.”

“Erwin…”

“I’m kidding. Yeah, I had to do a favor for Hanji, but I’m with them. I’m braiding Annie’s hair as we speak.”

“God, I swear she only loves you for that.”

“Don’t say things like that. She loves me for more reasons.”

“No she doesn’t ask her.”

“ I will not stoop to your level. Do you want to speak to her?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Here Annie it’s Reiner.”

Erwin gave the phone to her and contained braiding her hair. In a way it’s soothing. It always fascinates him how hair becomes a work of art by just arranging hair. He ended up doing French braid.

“Erwen, here.” Annie hands him the phone.

“Does it feel tight?” She shook her head. “Okay then, I am done.” He puts her on the seat next to him. Annie runs her hand over the braid.

He goes back to the phone. “So, same time as usual?”

“Well, I’ll be out an hour or more. Annie can stay that long right?”

“Reiner, she can spend the night if you ended up getting drunk and having a one night stand. Of course it’s fine.”

“You do enough one night stands for the both of us. But alright just making sure! Anyway breaks over gotta go.”

“Bye darling.”

Reiner snorted and hung up.

“Daddy! Can you do my hair too?” Armin runs up to him.

“Sure bud. Braid or just up?”

“Up!” Armin climbs, or tries to, onto his lap.

Armin likes his hair done as well. Whether it’s up in a ponytail or in a braid. Armin enjoys it and Erwin doesn’t mind it. His hair is long enough for a braid. But a ponytail is easier than braids. Once he was done there were a few strands hanging loose. But most of it was pulled back. He put him down but he notice that all the toddlers were there too. Eren stepped forward.

“Me too?” Erwin was fine with it, but the only problem was that Eren’s hair was shorter so he wouldn’t be able to have a full braid or ponytail.

“You don’t have enough hair for a ponytail. But! Annie has a nice hair clip that she can let you borrow.” He looks at Annie. She takes awhile, but eventually nods her head. He goes through her backpack to look for her spare clips. He gets violent clip with a butterfly. Eren gets close to him. Erwin pulls some of strands of his hair to the side and clips it on him. Erwin never notice how bright his eyes were.

“There you go sport.”

“Mikasa! Look! Look at my hair!” He shows off his hair to her. Mikasa looked like she wanted to ask but was nervous.

“Do you want me to do your hair too, Mikasa?” He asked her gently. She nodded.

“Alright do you want it up or braid?”

“Braid.”

Erwin puts a seat in front of him and puts her there. Her hair was longer than he first thought. He brushed it out a few times. He was thinking his braid he should do. He decided to do a fish braid. As he was half way down with the braid, a short man rushes through the door. He’s panting.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I overslept.” The man looked around for Hanji. “Where’s Hanji?”

“Leevi! Looks what he did to my hair!” Eren points to the clip. The man has such a blank face, Erwin wasn’t sure how he was going to react to the clip.

The man crouches down to Eren’s level, takes off the clip. Erwin was ready to defend Eren’s choice. But the man grabs the Eren’s bangs and pulls them back. Then clips it back on. “That’s better monkey.”

He stands up straight again. Then finally notices Erwin braiding Mikasa’s hair. Mikasa pulls away and the braid becomes undone. Mikasa notice as she touches the strands that are becoming loose. She becomes still. She looks at the man and then Erwin not knowing which one to go to. Eventually she goes to him.

“Do it again?” She asks him.

“Sure sweetie.”

She sits on the chair in front of him. Erwin starts all over. He is back to the point where he left off. The man observing the scene.

“Why are you here alone with these kids?”

“You didn’t the message? Also, two of these are mine. Who are you?”

“No, I ran out to my apartment to pick up my kids.”

“Can I see some ID?”

The man stares down the Erwin, but eventually pulls out his wallet and hands over his ID.

Erwin takes it and looks at it. His name says Levi, he’s 5’2, weighs 143 lbs, he lives on the shady part of town. He is a organ donor. He hands it back.

“You seen my ID. So who are you?”

“I am a friend of Hanji. She had something important come up. Please don’t judge her work ethic by this situation.”

“I’ll let my kids’ experience of the overall day to be my guide for judging her.”

“I think they had a great time.” Erwin says to himself as he finishes braiding Mikasa’s hair. “There you go sweetie all done.”

“Did you ask her is she doesn’t mind being call sweetie?”

 _"This guy is going mama bear on me_." Erwin thought.

But right when Erwin was going to ask Mikasa, she was looking at him and gave him a small smile.

“I think she doesn’t mind.” Erwin smiles up to Levi.

“So. Do you go to preschools and braid kids hair? That’s pretty creepy thing to do.”

Erwin figures that he should get going. He stands up and notices that the man is shorter than when he was sitting down. “No, I don’t. I braided one and then the rest wanted the same. Anyway, I would love to chat with you but I must get going.”

Erwin turns to call out for Annie and Armin, but he notices that Eren talking with Armin and Annie is looking at Mikasa’s fishtail. She isn’t talking to her, but she has acknowledge her.

He turns back to Levi. “It seems like I might see you more often.”

“Don‘t jinx it.”

Levi is starting at his brats interact with the smaller blonds. The blonde girl isn’t talking to Mikasa, but he is sure that it will eventually work up to that. Eren is chatting up with the blond boy. The blond boy seems really interested on what he has to say. Levi is pleased to see that today was a success. Also Mikasa didn’t cling on to him when he first arrived.

“Name is Erwin Smith by the way.”

“Never asked.”

“No, but I know your name, and where you live. It only seemed right to let you know my name.”

Levi was going to threaten him when he left a tug on his leg. Mikasa has her arms up. He picks her up and she says, “Hungry.”

That was his queue to leave. “I have to get going and feed my brats. Eren, we have to go now.” Eren looked disappointed but left Armin and went to stand by Levi’s leg.

Armin and Annie where on each Erwin’s leg.

“Leevi, can we get some burgers n fries?” Eren asked.

“No Eren.”

“But why not?”

“Cause, we don’t-” Levi stops himself. He isn’t going to let some stranger know his livin situation.

“How about we all go together? It‘ll be my treat.” Erwin suggest. “I don’t mind it. Its also time to feed my lil ones.”

“Yes!” Eren shouts.

“Eren hush. I don’t get paid till later on in the week.”

“You don’t have to pay me back. Lets consider this a celebration for our kids becoming long life friends.” Erwin beams at them.

Levi snorted at that comment. He was considering his options. He didn’t have to cook. Which is good considering that he doesn’t really have time to cook. Also its free food. But he doesn’t know this guy. But he shouldn’t be that bad right? He has two kids, and Mikasa let him get near her. That’s saying something. He also stayed with his kids. He supposes that his acceptation to the invitation be consider as ‘thank you for taking care of my kids while I overslept.’”

“Fine, but I get to choose where.”

“Lead the way.”

Erwin locks up the building and grabs Annie’s and Armin’s hand as he follows Levi, who is holding Mikasa up and holding Eren’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its starting to pick up pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! They weren't much! But enough for me. Mistakes are my own!

Levi decided to go to the restaurant he worked at. He figured that he can have Petra pick up the kids and he’ll go straight to work. The restaurant was a 50’s theme burger joint. The food is a bit pricey, but he isn’t paying for so he doesn’t care. He walks in with Mikasa holding his hand. Eren went back with Armin awhile back. 

“Fancy.” Erwin says as they wait for the hostess. 

Levi looks over his shoulder to look see Erwin looking around the restaurant. 

“It’s nothing fancy. Just another theme restaurant in the city.”

“Welcome to- oh Levi! You’re here early.” The hostess said. 

“Not yet Becky. I’ll need a booth.”

Becky looks over his shoulder to see how many people is there. “Follow me.” She grabs 2 menus and 4 kids menu with four crayons each. She leads to them a booth by the corner. She gives them the signal to be seated. Annie and Armin slid in first, Erwin was going to sit next to them, but Eren beat him to it, which of course, Mikasa followed. That left Levi and Erwin sitting next to each other on the other side. 

“What drinks would you like?” Becky says as she has her pad ready. 

“These two will have milk and orange juice, while I’ll get strawberry milkshake. Thank you.” Erwin flashes her a charming smile. She blushes. Levi just rolls his eyes. 

“I’ll want apple and cranberry juice. Can you mix both juices in one glass for me?”

“Odd request, but sure thing Levi. I’ll be back with your drinks and to take your order.” Becky says as she gets their drinks.

Erwin passes around the kids menu and crayons to the kids. “Circle the ones you guys want before you start to color.” He tells Annie and Armin. He turns his attention back to Levi. 

“So why did you want two juices in one glass?”

“It makes me feel young.”

Erwin lets a chuckle escape. Levi said it with such a deadpan face he couldn’t take him seriously. He looked at Levi till he gave the real reason. 

“Mikasa and Eren think I choose favorites if I pick one. So I just combine the things I can.”

“But there were more choices. You could have gotten another drink.”

“I just do it automatically. This combination is tastes pretty good.”

“What’s the worse one thing you had to combine before?” 

Levi puts on a disgusted face on. “Pickle juice and ice cream.”

“Why pickle juice?”

“It was snack time, Eren had ice cream and Mikasa pickles. I couldn’t put pickle in the ice cream. So I pour some of the juice in the ice cream.”

“Erwen. I have to use the potty.” Annie interrupts their conversation. 

“Alright. Lets get you to the bathroom.”

Erwin gets out, but Annie was closest to the window, so all of the kids had to slide off. 

“Do anyone else need to use the potty?“ They shook their head. “Armin do you wanna stay or come along?“ 

“I’ll stay.” Erwin nods and guides Annie to the bathroom. 

“Can I ask you something Armin?” Levi asks.

Armin looks startled since Levi never talked to him before. But nodded.

“Why doesn’t Annie calls Erwin daddy like you do?”

Armin looked confused but replied, “Annie doesn’t have a daddy.” 

Levi wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he left it alone. A few seconds later Becky comes back with their drinks. 

“So Levi, how’s your date going?”

“This isn’t a date Becky.”

“Are you sure about that? It seems like one.”

“It’s not. I met him today. He was at the preschool waiting with Eren and Mikasa. He offered to pay the meal, so I accepted as a thank you for watching my brats.”

“Wait you met him today? This is your way as saying ‘thank you’? Who does that?”

“I just said I did. I see nothing wrong with it. He just offered to pay. I won‘t see him after this unless we run to each other at the preschool.” 

“I suppose. A bit abnormal on both parts though.”

“Can you take my order before I report you for socializing to much on the job?”

“You are no fun. But I can socialize all I want with you once you start work. So it can wait till then. What can I get ya?”

Levi order Mikasa some meat poppers, which was some mini meat balls with some goldfish crackers, Eren got jr cheese burger with no onions, Armin showed Levi his menu, which was mac n cheese, and Levi order what Annie circled which ended up being some yogurt and grapes. He wasn’t sure what to get Erwin but he seemed to go with the classics so he order him a burger with fries. He order himself a grilled sandwich. Becky went to give the order to the cook. 

Levi just observes the kids interact with each other. Mikasa kept focus on her drawing, but looked up to see what Armin and Eren were doing. Eren drew circles on his menu, but he tried to reached over to Armin’s menu. But he would block Eren’s arm from going anywhere near his. Eren would complain, nothing big. But Armin was firm about it. Eren would calm down, and reach to Mikasa’s, but she gave him a glare and he backed off. He tried to go over Armin to reach for Annie’s unprotected menu. 

“Eren, no.”

“No what?”

“Don’t try to draw on Annie’s menu or I’ll eat all your fries.”

“No!” Eren screeched out loud.

“Then stop it please.”

“Okay.” Eren sounded defeated as he slouched between Armin and Mikasa. 

Erwin came back with Annie just as Becky came back with their order. Becky started to pass the food around. Erwin noticed Annie waiting for the other kids to slide off to let her get back to her seat. But they started to eat their food. 

“Annie, just sit next to Mikasa. It‘s not polite to make everyone move while they are eating.” Erwin reason with her. 

Annie gave Erwin an impassive expression, but did what she was told to do. She tried to sit far away from Mikasa as possible. But her mood started to ease up as she ate her yogurt and grapes. 

“Oh, you order for me?” 

“Well yeah. I didn’t know what to get you. You give off that classic feeling so I got you burger with fries.”

“Well aren’t you a sweetie pie?” Erwin says cheeky as he bites a fry. 

Levi just ate his sandwich. Mikasa and Eren both gave him a piece of their food. Eren gave Levi some fries and Mikasa some crackers. Levi was enjoying his sandwich and the quiet meal.

“Annie! Can I have some?” Eren pointed at her grapes. 

“No.”

“But why not?! You have a lot. You hafta share!”

“Nuh uh.”

“Leevi! She no share!”

“If she doesn’t want to then she doesn’t have too.”

“But you tell me to!”

“That’s different.”

“Annie, can you give Eren two grapes?” Erwin asked Annie. 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“I tried.” Erwin told Levi.

“You don’t need to ask her. If she doesn’t want to then she doesn’t have to. Eren has to understand that he doesn’t always get what he asks for.” He said while looking at Eren. Eren took this as a challenge as he was preparing himself to wail. Levi was giving him a warning face.

“Annie, can I have some?” Armin asks. 

Annie gives him three grapes without hesitation. Armin gives one grape to Eren so he calm down. It worked. Levi was grateful for the smaller blond, he help prevent a scene. 

“Looks like your in debt with my son. How about I take that debt and you go out with me later tonight?” Erwin whispers in his ear. 

Levi wasn’t surprised with Erwin’s invitation. He was waiting for it. He was giving that vibe Levi tried to avoid when it came to males. 

“I would love to, but I have work till midnight.” Levi replied emotionless.

Erwin observes him. He couldn’t get over the fact the Levi can say anything without showing any emotions. He wonders if he’s always like this. He couldn’t though. He must show emotions to Eren and Mikasa in private since they are don’t seem fazed about his emotionless response to them. 

“I’ll take a rain check then.”

“I don’t write checks.”

“How abou-” 

“I’m sorry to bother you guys. But Jim wants you to start work now.” Becky says to Levi. 

“It can’t be help. Tell him I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Alright.” Becky leaves the table. 

Levi goes to get his phone when he realizes that he doesn’t have it on him. He forgot he left it at the apartment when he rushed out to pick up his brats. How could forget it? Erwin notices Levi grunt in annoyance. 

“Need something?” 

“Can I borrow your cell? I left mine at my apartment.” 

“Is this some secret way of you getting my number?” Erwin asks as he gets his phone out. 

“You wish.” Levi accepts the phone. “Can you watch after them as I make a call?”

“Wouldn’t be the first.” 

Levi just glared at him, but walked to the bathroom to make his call. He punched in the number and waited for her to answer. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Petra. I nee-”

“WHY HAVEN‘T YOU ANSWERED YOUR PHONE!?” Levi put the phone away from his ear. 

Once he made sure that Petra won‘t shout like that again he said, “I left my phone at the apartment. Why? What happen?”

“Well! If you had your phone with you- wait who’s phone are you using? Where are you? Are you with the kids? Did something bad happen?” Petra asked with a rush. 

“The kids are fine. They are with me. I’m at work, and I’m using someone’s phone don’t worry about it.”

“I suppose. Anyways, as I was saying. Few things came up. One was I got voicemail from the preschool teacher saying that you haven’t picked up the kids and she had an emergency to go to. I was worried for both of you and the kids. But I called her back and she told me that the situation was taken care of. I relaxed but I still tried to call you. Another thing is that I got a call from the tailors saying something went wrong with my gown so after I was done with work I rushed over there and it turned out that they got the measurements mixed up now my dress is smaller then it should be. Which I found odd to know someone smaller than me. But yeah. I’m still here trying to fix this. Then Oluo told me that his family came out of nowhere and want to take us out for dinner. I’ll might stay the night at his place. I tried to get in touch with you to let you know that I won’t be able to baby-sit. I’m really sorry Levi I really am. I can try to cancel on them-”

“No, don’t, Oluo would consider this a plan of mine to steal you away.”

“I still don’t know why he thinks like that.” Petra says to herself.

“I’ll just call Jackie and ask her to baby-sit.”

“She’s went to visit her dad for a few days. I’m going to cancel.”

“No. Its fine. I’ll ask around.”

“Levi are you sure? I can cancel since I promised you that’ll I’ll baby-sit today.”

“Petra it is fine. It’s not your fault.”

“If you say so. Ah! I have to go now. I’m real sorry. Call me when if you can’t find anyone.”

“Bye.”

'Shit!' Levi thought to himself. He started to walk back the table. How was he suppose to find someone who is willing to baby sit the whole night and possibly spend the night on short notice. He couldn’t let Petra cancel dinner with her future in laws. He’ll have to call in sick today. He reaches the table. He hands over Erwin back his phone. 

“Did it go well?” Erwin asks.

“No.”

“Why? What happen?”

Levi wanted to lie to him. But he couldn’t, not after he helped him. 

“My roommate had something big come up so she can’t baby-sit. And I’m pretty sure no one will be willing to baby-sit till midnight. So, I’ll have to call in sick. Even though I’m already here. Pain in the ass.”

Erwin looked at Levi and then back to the other side of the table watching the kids play with each other. Annie is even starting to talk to Mikasa. 

“How about I take them back to my place? I can watch them till you get done. I can leave you my phone and you can just speed dial 2. I‘ll answer and can take you back to my place to pick them up.”

Levi started at him with a blank face. He knew Erwin well enough that he won’t harm his brats in anyway. Also, it is not like he’s just gonna be him and his kids. He has Armin and Annie as well. This seemed like the best option. 

“Are you sure that you’ll be able to do it? Taking care of two brats is hard enough but four?”

“Don’t worry about it. I got it covered. I have my own personal baby-sitter. He’ll help out.”

Levi recalls Annie and Armin getting dropped off by a different blond. 

“Is he your lover? I don’t want you and your lover to be doing things with my brats under your care.”

Erwin barked out a laugh which made the kids jump. Once he was able to subside his laughter he looked at Levi. “You must mean Reiner. We aren’t lovers. He is my neighbor, Annie’s older brother, and he’s family.”

Levi looks at Annie, who was talking to Mikasa. That’s what Armin mean about not having a father. 

“I won’t be able to pay for your service till the end of the week.”

“Don’t worry about.” 

Becky comes back looking nervous. “Levi, Jim is starting to get angry that you haven’t started your shift yet.” 

Levi looks to Erwin, “Fine.” He hands out for Erwin to give him his phone. 

Erwin gives him his phone. “Remember number 2.”

“Don’t worry I won’t message your lovers.”

“Ha-ha.”

Levi turns his attention to his brats. “Eren, Mikasa, I have to get to work. You are going to go to Erwin’s house while I work. How does that sound?”

“We gonna go to Arme’s house?!”

“Yes. Only for today though. Are you okay with this Mikasa?”

She looked between Erwin and Levi. But eventually nodded. 

“Alright. I better get to work now.” He gets up and gives each an Eskimo kiss. 

“Alright kiddos. Lets go!” Erwin guides the mini squad to the streets. Levi sees them before they get in the taxi and drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas on the kids doing any shenanigans then let me know! I'll try to work them in. Also, it seems like I update at least once a week. So, I'll update once a week! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah. I am pretty late with this update and I am sorry about that. I had my nephew for the weekend (2 weeks ago) so I had no time to write. Then after that I couldn't cause school was piling up. But I am on spring break right now. So I have time to write. Sorry for the wait! Originally this chapter was suppose to longer but you guys waited pretty long so yep! Comments are wonderful as usual!

Reiner came back from school to his suite to find that it has been cleaned up. Which he was a bit surprised about since Erwin had to go to work. Regardless he is grateful. He had a long day today and he wanted to relax. So he may have lied to Erwin about getting out late. He just need some time alone for himself.

He goes in to his room, dumps his school junk to by his door, and gets some sweats and a white beater. He goes to his bathroom and showers real quick. Once he was done and dried he open the mirror and put on a face mask. Erwin teases him about it, but Reiner has some embarrassing stories on Erwin so its fine with him. Also, Reiner likes to have clean pores.

He leaves it one as he goes to the living room to turn on the tv and heads to the kitchen to get some dinner. He decides to make something simple and makes instant noodles. He comes back to the living room to see that Batman & Robin was barely staring.

He was done with his soup. His eyes started to weigh down as he heard Robin argue with Batman. 

*

Erwin was sure he could handle getting four toddlers to his building. He was right. Sorta. Eren is filled with so much energy. They are on the elevator when Eren is at his peak. He keeps running, and even cart wheeling around. He keeps asking the other riders in their questions. He has gotten some looks. But he doesn’t mind. Eren is just asking them questions. No harm there.

“Is he always have this much energy?” He asks Mikasa. 

“When he is happy.” Mikasa says as she looks up to him.

“Great.” Erwin sighed to himself. Well at least Eren is having fun. He doesn’t regret helping out Levi. He would love the ends up though.

They are the only ones left on the elevator as they reach the floor. Annie and Armin ran out of the elevator and raced to Armin‘s suite.

“We are going to Annie’s! Not ours Armin.”

“You said ours daddy.” Armin looked confused.

“Yeah, but Annie has more space and more toys.”

Annie grabbed Armin’s hand and ran towards to her suite. Eren didn’t have to be told as he bolted towards them. Mikasa stayed behind with Erwin.

“You don’t want to race?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” Erwin says as he walks in her pace.

“Erwen! It’s open.” Annie shouted to him.

Erwin was confused as it shouldn't be unlock Since Reiner should still be out. He jogs towards the door.

_“Crap, what if it’s a burglar?”_ Erwin thought to himself.

“Okay, stay outside till I say so.” Erwin knew his wasn’t the best idea but he cant take the kids inside with him. He opens the door slowly as he can. He creeps towards the source of noise which is in the living room. He checks around and sees no one. But then he hears the faint snoring coming from the couch. He goes around and sees that its Reiner. Erwin relaxes and goes outside to get the kids.

“Reiner is home early.” He says to the toddlers. Annie runs in there. Armin walks in with Eren trailing behind. Mikasa waits. Erwin isn’t sure for what so he offers a hand. She looks at it. But she accepts his hand and they walk in. He notices that Annie has climb on to Reiner’s stomach. But Reiner is a heavy sleeper so he didn’t notice the extra weight. He lets go of Mikasa’s hand and picks up Armin and puts him on Reiner.

“Why don’t you two wake him up?”

Annie and Armin smile at that and start bouncing on him till he wakes up.

“Annie! Armin! You guys are gonna make me spit up my food and you guys are gonna have to eat it.” Reiner stammers out.

“Ew!” Armin stops, but Annie keeps bouncing calling him out.

Reiner notices and puts his hands up ready to tickle her. She instantly stops.

“Hahah, next time squirt.” He gets them on the couch as he swings his body into a sitting position. He sees the two new toddlers next to Erwin’s legs.

“Don’t tell me that these are your kids from a one night stand.” Reiner humors him.

“Ha-ha. No, I’m watching them for someone.”

“Are you trying to get to their pants? And by “I” you mean “me” huh?”

“More or less.” Erwin looks down at Eren and Mikasa. “But I still would have offered if I wasn’t trying to. They play nice with Armin and Annie. And I might offer a hand.”

“Annie likes them? But yeah yeah I’ll help out.”

“Thanks, you are a gem.” Erwin smiles. “Well! This Mikasa and Eren.” He introduces.

“Hey. I am Annie’s older brother. Nice to meet you guys.”

“Why is your face green? Are you an alien?” Eren asks. “Annie! You have a brotha alien?!”

Reiner has forgotten about the mask.

“No, its something to help your face.” Reiner explains.

“Can I try?” Eren asks as he gets closer to him.

“No.”

“Why not?” Eren glared at him.

“Cause its for old people.” Erwin snorts at that.

“Ew!” Eren scrambles to Erwin.

“Thought so.” He smirks. “So, have you guys ate?”

“Yeah, we came back from that now.”

“Right. Well, its only sixish. We can have some playtime. Annie, Armin, why don’t you show Eren and Mikasa your playroom. I’ll be there soon.”

Annie leaves straight to her playroom but Armin leads Eren and Mikasa to it.

“She likes them huh?” Reiner asks sarcastically to Erwin as he gets up. “How long are we watching them for? Eight? Nine?”

“Midnight.”

“Midnight?! Geez, you must really want their pants. Wait, him or her? Or both?! Are you trying to get a threesome with their parents?!”

“What? No! It’s a guy. And single.” Erwin wasn’t really sure. “I think.”

“Christ. Well we can put them to sleep at eight. I am going to wash my face, you watch them.” Reiner goes to his bathroom to wash off the mask.

Erwin goes to the playroom to see Armin and Mikasa playing blocks, and he looks for Eren and Annie to see them standing in front of each other. He thinks nothing of it. He heads over to the blocks when he hears Eren yelling.

“Annie! Get off!!”

“No.”

“ANNIE!”

Erwin turns around to see Annie pinning Eren to the floor. Eren is frantically squirming trying to get her off of him but she wouldn't budge. Erwin started to go over there. But he didn't notice that Mikasa beat him there and she pushed her off of him. Annie looked up at Mikasa from the floor. She got up and shoved her. Mikasa shoved her back. Before it could escalate any further Erwin grab a hold Annie.

“Annie! That wasn't nice of you to do. Say sorry to Eren and Mikasa.” Erwin said to her.

But Annie looked at him and pinched him on his cheek.

“Ow! Annie! Why are you acting like this?” Erwin asks as he rubs his cheek. 

Annie didn't reply but she tried to wiggle herself down. But Erwin had a firm grip on her. Reiner came rushing in.

“What is happening? I heard screaming.”

“Annie is acting up. She had Eren pinned down and she started to shove Mikasa, then she pinched me.”

“Annie, really?” Reiner went towards them. Annie held out her arms, ready for Reiner to hold her. But he went pass them and crouched down to Mikasa and Eren, who was sniffing.

“Hey, lets go see if you have no booboos.” He picks up Eren, who wraps his arms around Reiner’s neck and offers Mikasa his hand who doesn’t accept but still follows along. And walks out of the room. Annie looks crushed as any three year old can look. Erwin was excepting for her to start crying. But she didn’t cry. She still tried to wiggle down but Erwin let her this time. She left the room. Erwin went to follow to see that she went to her room. He also saw Armin following Annie behind. She closed the door in his face. Armin turned around and looked at her actions.

_“Christ, this night has gone downhill. How am I going to explain this to Levi?”_ Erwin thought has he went to pick up Armin.

“Lets go see how Eren is doing.”

They hear giggles outside from the door. They enter the bathroom and see Eren and Mikasa sitting on the sink counter. Eren was giggling at Reiner, who was making faces at him. Mikasa smiling as well. Erwin was glad that Reiner was able to prevent Eren from crying.

“What is that on his face?” Erwin notice the green paste on Eren’s face.

“Clay mask.” Reiner said as he kept making faces at Eren.

“I know what it is. But why is it on his face?”

“The kid got bullied by Annie. So I cheered him up.”

“Take it off.”

“Relax. He only had it on for like a minute or two.”

“Reiner.” Erwin said sternly.

“Ugh. Fine mom.”

Reiner got a towel, damp it, and went to Eren.

“Sorry bud, but I have to take it off of you now. Close your eyes.”

Eren but bug eyed at that. He tried to get off the counter and run. But Reiner must have known and got him from the waist. He held him there as Eren kept shaking his face. It was a sight to see. But Reiner was able to clean the mask off his face.

“There! All clean. That wasn’t so bad now was it Eren?” Reiner says as he put him down.

“Yes.”

“Of course.” Reiner said as he went to get Mikasa off the counter. “Alright kids lets go back to the play room and we can play Batman!”

“Batman?” Eren asked while cocking his head to the side.

Reiner looked upset by that. “You are in the for a ride kid. Now lets head off.”

Eren ran out to the play. Armin squirm his way out of his father’s hold and went after Armin. Mikasa was still being held by Reiner. But she didn’t try to wiggle her way out. She looks content.

“Where is Annie?” Reiner asked.

“She is in her room. Do you want me to go or you?”

“I mean last time I left you with the kids Annie got in a fight with Eren. So I’ll go with the kids and you can go with Annie.”

“Oh how was I suppose to know that she would do that?” Erwin says as he heads out to Annie’s room.

Erwin got to Annie’s door and knocked.

“Annie? Can I come in?”

“No.”

“I’ll braid your hair like I did to Mikasa’s.” Erwin said as he recalled how Annie looked at Mikasa’s fishtail. At first he heard nothing but then he heard little footsteps walking towards the door. The door opens.

“Okay.”

Erwin walks in to her room to see that it is messy, dolls all over the floor, some of her clothes were out of the closet, her bed was a mess.

“Annie. Why did you make a mess in your room?”

Annie didn’t say anything but climbed on her bed and waited for Erwin. Erwin sighed but went over to the bed and placed her in his lap. Some strands where out. But her braid was still fine. He undid it however, and started to brush out her hair with his fingers. He started to braid her hair. He kept braiding her hair in silence. As Annie won’t speak till she is readying. Erwin has all the time in the world for her. He was done with her hair pretty fast. But they just sat there. At first he thought she fell asleep. But then she turned over to face Erwin and she kissed his check on where she pinched him.

“I sorry Erwen.”

Erwin was dumbfounded for a while. But he hugged Annie tightly and blow raspberries on her neck. Annie was surprised but she started to giggle.

“Erwen! Stop!” She was wheezing out. He did but he had to become serious.

“Annie, I know this all new. Eren and Mikasa becoming friends with Armin, them to come over our house. But you can’t be mean. How would you feel if someone was being mean to Armin or Reiner or even me?”

Annie was silent.

“Mikasa didn't like what you did to Eren. That is why she pushed you off. Be nice to them okay? Armin likes them. I do and so does Reiner."

“More than me?” Annie asked weakly.

“What? Of course not.”

_“Is this what it is about?”_ Thought to himself.

“Annie. Is this why you are acting like this?”

Annie nod her head.

“Annie, Reiner loves you more than the whole wide world! Armin loves you. And I love you too. Okay? Don’t ever forget that. We all love you even if you start to eat worms.”

“Ew!“ Annie scrunches her nose.

“Okay. Why were you fighting with Eren anyways?”

“Cause.”

Erwin sighed. That is the best he can get.

“Alright Annie, lets go to the playroom.” Erwin said has he was getting up. They were in the hallway when Annie whispered in Erwin’s ear. Erwin just smiled at Annie’s request and changed course and headed for the kitchen.

*

Once Annie and Erwin came to the play room, Reiner was on the floor with Eren standing on him as he defeated him. Eren had a blanket tied around him as if it was a cape, holding a tube of cardboard. Mikasa was laying next to Reiner, eyes closed. She was holding a lion in her arms. Armin was behind Eren, with a book. Annie was behind Erwin. But she went over to Eren. Eren got into a defense mode and Mikasa was sitting up. But Annie offers her hand to Eren. She opens them and its some grapes.

“Sorry Eren.” Annie said.

Eren was looking between the grapes and Annie. But eventually smiled and got off of Reiner and accepted the grapes.

“Is okay! Thanks Annie!” He started to eat them. Mikasa went to Eren, to get some grapes too.

“Sorry Mikasa.” Annie struggled with.

Mikasa looked up to Annie. And offered her a grape. Annie accepted and Erwin knew things were fine.

“What are you doing?” He asked Reiner who was still on the floor.

“I can’t answer you. I am dead.”

“Right.”

“So, I say we play for a bit more than give them a bath and off to bed.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

That’s is what they ended up doing. It turned out that they were playing Batman, with personal twists. Eren was Batman, but with a sword. Armin was able to do spells apparently. Mikasa was like poison ivy, but control animals. Reiner was Bane. Annie decided to be robin. And Erwin was Alfred, who can help fight. They were able to defeat Mikasa and Reiner. But then, their robin betrayed them and changed sides. After that, it was anyone’s game.

 

Once play time was over, they decided to give them baths. Even being informed by Eren and Mikasa, that they already took a bath today. Since the suite has two bathrooms, Reiner took Annie and Mikasa to his bathroom, while Erwin took the boys to the hallway bathroom. Surprisingly, things went smoothly, most likely that they were staring to fall asleep while sitting in the tubs. Eren and Mikasa had to borrow some pjs from Armin and Annie. But one things they weren’t sure about is where they were going to sleep at. At first, Reiner suggested to have Annie and Armin to sleep in his bed while Mikasa and Eren slept in Annie’s bed. But Eren had a small fit when he found out he was going to sleep with Armin. So Erwin set up a giant bed, by overlapping blankets, on the floor of the playroom. They settled right in. Both boys where in the middle of group, while the girls on each side.

Reiner and Erwin where out in the living room once they fell asleep. The tv is on, but on mute.

“So. Tell me all about him.”

“He is just a short man who is frustrated at the world, while raising two kids. Not much else really.”

“How do you know he is frustrated at the world?”

“You can tell by just looking at him.”

“So? Are you trying to sleep with him by using his kids? That’s going to far Erwin.”

“What? No. Of course not. He needed a hand. So I stuck mine out.”

“But even so. Do you want anything from him? In a sexual way?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Right. Well, I am going to bed."

“Toss me your phone. That is how he’ll get a hold of me."

Reiner tossed his phone to Erwin and head off to the playroom.

“Wait, you are going to sleep in there?”

“Well, yeah. Why?”

“Nothing. I’m just asking. But goodnight. I’ll be in here if you need me.”

Reiner leaves and Erwin just turns to face the tv. He still leaves it on mute, not really caring about it now. He starts to think. Does he really want something more with Levi? Sure he only met him today, but he felt a tug towards him. Something pulling him towards Levi. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He didn't want to keep thinking about it. So, he laid himself on the couch and started to drift off.

*

_“So you wanna play with magic?“_

_Boy you should know what your fallin’ for_

_You should know_

_Baby dare to do this”_

_“Really?”_ Erwin thought as he woke up to Reiner’s ringtone going off.

“Hello?” He asked groggily.

“I am done. Come get me.” Levi hangs up.

Erwin wasn't sure what to say with that, so he gets up and checks the time which is 1:24.

_“Levi did overtime?”_ Erwin thought to himself. He goes in the play room. He sees Reiner ,somehow, between Eren and Armin. The girls are soundly asleep as well. He goes to Reiner’s closet to get a jacket for himself. He remembers Levi not having one when they ate at the restaurant. He gets a sweater too. He is sure Reiner won’t mind. With that in mind he heads off to pick up Levi.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will have Levi back and some explanation about how Eren and Miaksa became under Levi's care and who Armin's mother is. Dun dun dun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been? lol. Life happen that is what. But I kept thinking back to this and I miss writing this so im back! but yeah... 4 months later. But regardless. All mistakes are mine

Levi was thinking back on his break as he waited for Erwin.

_Levi was clearing a table near by some college students when he overheard one of them talking about his current fling._

_"Yeah, he’s a babe.”_

_"Did you really say babe David?” A girl asked as she shook her red head._

_“Yeah I did and its cause its true you know. Man I should have gotten a picture of him when he was sleeping."_

_"That isn't creepy at all ." A guy with glasses said as he drank his coffee._

_'Damn college kids and their late night trips' Levi thought to himself._

_"Well, why don't you ask him for a picture. Didn't you say you got his number?" The red head asked._

_"Yeah, but he is out of the country, and he said he'll call me when he gets back."_

_"That doesn't mean you can't text him or anything. Geez David."_

_"You're right Patty."_

_"When aren't I?"_

_"I'll text him right now."_

_Next thing, David pulled out his phone and typed a message._

_"Done and send! Now we play the waiting game."_

_At the moment, Levi left the phone in his pocket vibrate. Levi didn't think about it to much. It couldn't have been that college kid right? Erwin wouldn't have a fling with David right? He is a college kid still out and partying. Erwin is a father to a three year old. Sometimes to another three year old. But why did Levi care about Erwin's personal life? He hasn't known the guy for 24 hours. He shouldn't care, but yet he is here thinking about it. It also crossed his mind that he let someone he barely knew walk out with his kids.  God he needed to rethink about his parenting skills._

_"Excuse me sir? Can I get more coffee?" Guy with glasses asked him._

_"Sure, I'll be right back." Levi said as he carried the dirty dishes._

_Once he put the dishes in the sink, he pulled out the phone to see that a message had been received. The message read, "Hey erwin its me david. i know u said that ull call me. but that doesnt mean i cant text u right? anyways-"_

_That was as far he was able to read with out opening it. Levi put the phone back in his pocket has he grab the coffee pot._

_'So Erwin has a boy toy huh?' Levi thought to himself. 'Good to know I'm not his type.' With that last thought about the whole thing he went back out to work._

Levi looked up to thestar filled night. He is glad that he wasn't Erwin's type. His chances of getting hit on has been lowered. He knew that he'll still get hit on though.But what really bothered him was that Erwin has a fling with that David fellow. David was to plain to be with some one as handsome as Erwin.   


Levi looked away from the sky. Did he really call Erwin handsome? Yes, he did. It wasn't a lie. The fact that he admit it to himself is what got him annoyed. He started to rub his temples. He just wants to pick up his brats and go home to sleep. 

"Where are you Smith?" Levi said aloud. 

"Speak of the devil. And I shall appear." He heard from behind. 

"Did you really call yourself the devil? Its like you want me to call the cops on you." Levi said as he got up and turned around to face Erwin. 

"And what would the charges be? Being devilishly handsome?" Erwin gave him a cheeky smile.

"For being a satanist and trying to take my brats to join your cult." 

"Aw, you sure do know how to charm men."

"Well, if you see any men worth charming let me know." Levi walk pass Erwin when he stop and turn around. "Can you lead me to my brats?" 

"Yeah. its this way." Erwin started to lead. "It is a bit of a walk if you don't mind cause I forgot my wallet at Reiner's place."

"Where exactly are my brats at? Did you leave them alone so you can have some fun time with your boy to?" Levi asked hotly. 

"What? Geez no! I already told you that he is family. Also Reiner has more toys than my place does. He takes care of Armin when I'm working. Or other events to attend to..."

Levi said nothing more. They walked in quietly next to each other. Levi didn't notice that he got the chills. He was only wearing the restaurant's shirt. HE started to rub his goosebumps down when he felt a bump to his right. Erwin held out a sweater. He started at it for a bit wondering if its one of his old flings. But he reminded himself that he didn't care about Erwin's personal life and accepted the sweater.

"Thanks."

"No problem."  

With that the silence fell over again. Levi was looking ahead as Erwin gave him the directions. He notice that they were in the nice part of the city. Erwin must have a high income to live here with a child. Which got him thinking.

"Why does Armin and Annie go to the preschool in the south part of the city? There are clearly more better preschool in this area."

"Well, it's located in a decent part of the city. I personally know Hanji before she started the school. But most importantly, its close to my work and to the community college Reiner goes to in case something comes up." Erwin shrugs off.    

"What do you work as?" 

"My, my aren't we chatty on this lovely night."

"Making the time pass by. But if you don't want to answer I can understand."

"Nah, its fine. I am a physical therapist." 

"What about Reiner?"

"What about him?"

"How does Reiner afford living in this part of the city? Isn't he just 22 plus with child? Also he attends college." Levi tried to ask with little interest. Which was a lie, he really wanted to know how Reiner could afford it. 

"His father is the CEO of a big company." Erwin spat out the words 'his father' with disgust. 

"Is there a reason why you sound disgusted by mentioning Reiner's father?"

"Yes. But it isn't my story to tell." Erwin said as he pressed the button for the crosswalk. 

"Fair enough. But what about yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you a single parent? Where is Armin's mother?"

"Getting to personal now are we?"

Levi was about to apologize for stepping over the line.

"But there is nothing to it. I had a one night stand while at a friend's bachelor party. The condom broke, but I thought nothing of it at the time. But apparently she got pregnant and she tracked me down. Her parents wouldn't let here get an abortion for they were very religious. But she blamed me for it and said that its the worst thing to ever happen to her. But I took her in and care for her every needs. Thinking if I pamper her during her pregnancy she would change her mind about it. Instead of thinking as it curse, but rather a blessing. But after all of that and the labor she wouldn't hold him. She wouldn't hold this gift from God simply cause of the fact she got "fat" cause of him. I never was so angry at someone before. But soon enough she signed full custody to me a month after. Course she wanted some "payments" for having him in her for 9 months. I didn't care. I had the money. I just wanted her to be away from us as soon as possible."

"That seems like more that 'nothing to it'. Where is she now?"

"Linda? Who knows. Probably traveling. She is a model now."

"She doesn't care about him at all? No questions or anything?"

"Nah, I mean I send her a picture of him once a year, but her response is the exact same thing, "Cute kid"." 

"What about her family?" 

"Distant as ever."

"Don't you worry that it'll affect him? Not having a mother figure in his life?"

"At first, yeah I was. Cause I know that I wouldn't be able to be with him 24/7. But when I moved in the suite, Reiner was already there with a 9 month old baby too. He helped me out so much since then. How he had strength to take care of 2 babies and at 19 while attending his first year in college after his old life was still amazes me to this day."

"That doesn't really explain how he is the mother figure to Armin." 

Erwin look down and faintly smiled at Levi, "I was getting there."

They ended up sitting down on a bench front of the suite building. 

"Reiner is Armin's mother figure simply that he loves him as his own. He even loves Annie has if she was his own. He is able to to be many things at once for them. It is really hard to explain unless you see it. But I know Armin loves him. One time at the park, a kid was picking on Armin after finding out that he had one parent. But Armin didn't know what exactly a mother was, he simply said that he did have one and that it was Reiner. Reiner cried when I told him that." Erwin chuckles that moment but continues, "But after that I knew he'll be fine without is actual mother in his life."

Levi was dumbfound and wasn't sure what to say. He turns to see Erwin looking up the building. He can understand how he doesn't consider Reiner in any romantic way. Like Erwin stated before, he was family.  

"Alright, lets go." Erwin said has he was getting up. 

"Wait." Levi grab Erwin's wrist letting him know that he not to leave yet.  

"I'll tell you my story." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA i cut this chapter in third quarters so I can have something posted. But next chapter will be shorter. But it will have Levis story. Also, I been thinking about rewriting the story cus i feel like it needs some twinking. But give me feedback on weather I should or shouldn't! Or any kind of feedback would be nice. But alas ! Next chapter will be updated sooner than this one. Promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two months isnt that bad? But yeah ill keep apologizing whenever i don't post within a month. But I have something! Please enjoy. I am always happy with comments, suggestions, basically anything from you guys. Also!! I decided to make the kids five rather then three. So I will go back and make the changes. Mistakes are my own!

Seven minutes have passed by since any of them spoke. Both were on the bench inches apart from their knees touching. Erwin is looking at the semi-lit building that he calls home. He notices people coming in and leaving in a rush. The wind rustled the leaves as time kept going on. Levi has been quiet since he spoke out. Erwin yawned out as Levi open his mouth to speak.

“Gee, I didn't know my story was _that_ boring.”

“Tired is all.” Erwin replied back.

“It can wait for another time then.” Levi started to get up from the bench.

Erwin grabbed Levi‘s wrist. Levi shot back a look at him and Erwin let go. “Sorry, but it’s fine. I want to know.”

Levi looked at him and up at the sky. Again, time started to pass by without neither of them speaking. Erwin was about to tell him that he didn't have to tell him. But right as Erwin was about to speak up Levi started to speak.

“It wasn't suppose to happen like this. They both are innocence souls that the world tried to corrupt.” Levi stopped.

Erwin took it has a hint to say something, “What do you mean?”

Levi sat back down. But avoided his eyes. “ Me and my sister are like Eren and Mikasa in a sense. She was a people person, while I loomed back and watched. But we were always there for each other. But not only to me, she always made sure to defend those who needed help. I remember one time in middle school she got picked on for defending someone. They picked on both of them telling the kid that a girl had to defend him and telling her that she shouldn't help her boyfriend, she didn't have one. But she took self defense class at the time and beat them up. She got in trouble with the school and with our parents. But she took pride that she helped someone. The kid ended up becoming her friend and eventually they got together. Years passed and she blossomed more, I was still the same as always. But a few years back she got pregnant with Mikasa. She was thrilled at becoming a mother. She excelled at it too. Mikasa loved her mother. She loved both of them. I visited her few times through out the years. And I was happy for her. But things became nasty after some guy took her kindness as something else. He started to follow her and become obsessed with her. I angrily told her that she to tell Matt and go to the cops. But stubborn as ever, she said she could have handle it.”

Levi had to stop he was shaking to hard. Erwin put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed his shoulder. It took awhile for Erwin to notice that it wasn't sadness but anger that was making him shake.

“I was dumb enough to listen to her. I was dumb thinking she could handle it on her own.” Tears started to come out of Levi’s eyes. Erwin’s hand never left.

“I agreed to keep quiet and not to tell Matt. That was my stupidest mistake I ever made. I just moved in with Petra when I got that awful call.” Levi had his head in his hands. He took a few breathes and sat up straight and looked at the building with an emotionless face. “The police told me that guy, Jason, didn't seem to take the hint that she wasn’t interested. He followed her home one day and he saw her kiss Matt. He took this as cheating in his head. He got angry and decided to confront her. The next day he was there when she leaving for work. She had Mikasa with her. Jason got more upset that she had a child. He started to get physical but my sister knew self defense. Jason went running from the yard. My sister was shaken up. But went to take Mikasa to Eren’s house. She didn't go back to work but went back to her house and called Matt from work and told him everything up to that point. He came rushing home and Jason was already there. He was staring over my sister.” Levi paused and looked up. “The neighbors called the police after the first set of shots.

“When I arrived to their house, I saw the police and ambulance going in and out the house. I saw them take out three body bags from the yard. I lost it. I went running in. But I got tackled to the ground by police. I started to cry. I knew that I lost the most important person that day, but I also gained two people that would mean the world to me.”

Levi stopped and tried to collect his thoughts. Erwin wasn't really sure what to say.

“I am only grateful that Mikasa was over Eren’s. The police said that Jason would have killed her as well before he killed himself. He killed their dog and Mikasa’s fish.”

“How does Eren come into this?” Erwin asked.

Levi looked at him for the first time and just started into his eyes. Levi looked away. “His life style wasn't a good one. He was an only child. His mother became ill after his first birthday, and his father was always trying to find a cure for his dying wife. He was always tucked away in his basement. Eren was neglected by his father and had a dying mother at the same time. But Eren always looked on the bright side. He always took care of his mother to the best of his abilities. Mikasa would help as well. Eren’s mom knew her time was almost up. So did Eren’s dad so he left before his worst nightmare became reality. She died around the time I was getting the paper work done for becoming Mikasa’s guardian. It turned out that his mother left my sister in charge if anything happen to them. It took a lot more of paper work. But I became Eren’s guardian as well. It was rough for the first three months.

“Mikasa knew that her parents were gone, but that didn't stop her from missing them. She cried and wouldn't let anyone near her, except Eren, for a few weeks. Eren seemed to hide his pain more. But their were times when he wouldn't be overly happy. We all still have our problems, but we are working on them.

“When did this all happen?” Erwin asked.

“I had them for almost seven months. The paper work took about month to get sorted out. So it has been eight months.

“Eight months?! That’s still recent. How are you holding up? How are the kids holding up?”

“I’m not fine. But I have to be for their sake. The brats have gotten better each day. But we still have those moments when they can’t handle it.” Levi realized what he said. He stood up quickly, grabbed Erwin’s hand and ran to the building. Erwin was taken back but kept up with the pace. Levi was moving fast for a short man. They stopped abruptly at the elevator, which was descending. Levi was jittery.

“How could I forget Mikasa has back to back nightmares.” Levi said to himself.

“Hey now.” Erwin put his hand on each shoulder trying to keep him in place. “It’s going to be okay. I have the world’s best babysitter up there. Things won’t be bad. I promise.” Erwin smiled at him reassuringly.

Levi eased up at Erwin’s words and simply nodded. But the ding from the elevator sounded like heaven to him. He got in and was about to press a button when he didn't know which one. Erwin pressed the floor and just waited.

“You live high up.”

“Yeah I do.” Erwin simply stated.

The elevator felt like forever and Levi was happy when it stopped.

“I’ll lead the way.” Erwin led the way to Reiner’s door and they went inside. “Here. I’ll show you where the kids are at.”

Erwin led to the playroom and the light from the hallway shined in. The sleeping bodies were not how Erwin left it. Annie had her feet in Eren’s face who didn't seem to be bothered by it. Armin wrapped himself in a blanket burrito but was next to Annie. But there were only three bodies counted for rather than five.

“Erwin were is Mikasa? She’s not in there.” Levi’s panic was starting to be creep through.

Erwin closed the door so they wouldn't wake them. “So isn't Reiner’s. He is with her.”

“How do you know? How do you know that she got a nightmare and walked out when she didn't recognize where she was at? God why haven’t I just let Petra cancel her plans?” The last part was more to himself. Erwin wasn't happy with Levi’s faith in Reiner.

“Levi calm down. You are over reacting. We still haven’t checked the other rooms.” Erwin told him sternly.

Levi looked at him and washed all away the emotion he had on his face.

“You’re right. I’m’ sorry.”

Erwin didn't mean to erase any progress they made.

“C’mon.” Erwin said as he led the way.

They checked Reiner’s room and found it just as Erwin left it before he left. The living room was clearly vacant since that’s the first room of the apartment. The kitchen was recently used, but no one was in there. Levi’s anxiety was starting to go up as each room became empty. But when they checked Annie’s room they found Reiner big body on Annie’s small bed with Mikasa in one arm, and a book in the other with a glass of milk by the nightstand. Both asleep. Levi went to the bed and crest Mikasa’s cheek. She stirred at the touch but burrowed herself further in Reiner’s arm. Levi let out a breath he was holding in. He hung his head and stayed there for a moment. He started when Erwin spoke out.

“Clearly she did have a nightmare. But Reiner took care of it. You can ask him what happen tomorrow since its already 3. Just spend the night and take them tomorrow.” Erwin suggested.

Levi looked up at him, “ I don’t have any clothes to sleep in.”

“Reiner has some. They will be big on you but he has some.”

Levi looked at Mikasa’s sleeping face for awhile,“ Alright.”

Erwin led them to Reiner’s room and he was staring to go through his drawers, “ You can sleep here too. Reiner won’t mind.” Erwin set some shorts and a shirt for him. Levi looked at the clothing. The shorts looked like they would fit him a bit loosely. But the shirt is what caught his attention. It had in gold lettering, “She has put up with me for 10 years!” Levi raised an eyebrow as he looked over to Erwin.

“Don’t worry about it.” Erwin smiled sheepish.

“Okay. Well, goodnight.” Levi as a hint to Erwin to leave.

Erwin picked it up, “ I’ll be in the living room if you need anything.” Erwin walked up to Levi and put his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for your loss. But you do have two kids who need you to be strong. If you need a break for any reason. You can count on us to help you guys out.” Erwin squeezed. Levi wasn't sure how to respond to that. But he was truly grateful for this man’s generosity.

“Thank you.” Levi meant it. “But I’m still not sleeping with you.” He also meant that.

Erwin laughed heartily. “I know.”

Erwin still had his had on Levi’s shoulder. Levi notice that Erwin was inching closer to him. Levi was about to push him off. But Erwin hugged him and whisper into his ear, “Goodnight Levi.” Then turned to leave the room he closed the door with a soft click. Levi wasn’t sure how to view that as. He was standing looking at the door were Erwin left. But his body was starting to crash after having barely to no sleep. He quickly changed and was fast asleep as he hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How you guys liked it? I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> And off we go! I hope it you enjoyed it! Comment your thoughts!


End file.
